When it Feels Right - A One-shot Sequel
by melissabann
Summary: A one chapter short. Miriallia looks at how her life has changed since the events she and Dearka faced years before. *SPOILERS* for another story. This is a one-shot sequel to another of my stories 'When it Feels Right'


**Summary**

A one chapter short. Miriallia looks at how her life has changed since the events she and Dearka faced years before. *SPOILERS* for another story. This is a one chapter squeal short to another of my stories 'When it Feels Right'

* * *

 **A Squeal Short**

She loved the feeling of the cool ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She sat on the veranda of her home on the coast of Orb. She took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. She couldn't believe her life now. She watched as a gorgeous man at the beach in the not too far distance frolocked in the water. He seemed so happy. She just needed his picture. She stood up and removed her loose fitting sweater that covered her red polka dot bikini. She looked down just above her bikini line. She smiled at her slightly faded tattoo. 'With all My Love' it read. Everytime she read those words she couldn't help but smile. Above that tattoo however always brought a small frown to her face. A scar that was filled with memories of a horrible time in her life.

 ****** FLASHBACK ******

"You're a coward." He curled his nose in disgust at her words. "You are the true weakling. Someday it will cost you your life." Angry and heartbroken Miriallia turned to head towards the staircase. Something caught her eye in the tree. A shimmer. A familiar shimmer. It was the shine of the barrel of a gun glimmering in the moonlight.

The next few moments of her life seemed to go in slow motion. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she rushed towards Tad Elsman pushing him as hard as she could. He fell to the ground landing flat on his back. Humiliated he began to sit up when he heard...

*Bang* *Bang*

Two shots echoed through the night. He heard the bullets hitting the metal frame of the door. Panic could be heard inside the ballroom as the ZAFT guards leaped forward shooting at the assailant. But he couldn't keep his eyes off the woman in front of him.

The jewels on her dress now shined with red. Blood trickled down her body. She stumbled back slightly, holding onto the wall lightly for support. She could feel a burning sensation... Then nothing. It was like her whole body was numb. She pressed her hand just above her tattoo. Pulling it away she looked down at the blood covering it.

 ****** END OF FLASHBACK******

It had been the lowest point in her life. She had become a person she didn't even recognize anymore. She had lost her smile and her zest for life. She had even started to crave the sweet release of death. All because one man refused to believe and natural and a coordinator could be allowed to love. All because a man put the idea of his family name over his actual family. But this scar also meant something else to her. It marked the moment her life started to get better. She was shot that day and almost died. When she woke up it almost seemed like a dream. Life started to get better.

Her recovery was slow at first. The man she loved was off leading a fight against and enemy far away on earth. It seemed like they would never see each other again. Finally one day she got the call. Dearka was on his way home with victory in hand. It seemed so surreal. Perhaps the most surreal thing for her in those days was hearing his father give her his blessing. He had ruined her life and in return she saved his. Maybe it was because she saved him. Being that close to death can really give you a new lease on life. Or maybe it was because he had destroyed the things he held most dear, his reputation and family name. Bring Miriallia into his family could only help with the way humanity was changing. And after all she was very sweet and kind girl when she was on your good side.

"Miriallia!" She heard the young man yell to her. He waved at her like a happy lunatic.

She waved back "I'm coming!" She picked up her camera, stopping for a second to admire the two rings on her left hand. They were beautiful and never seemed to stop sparkling no matter how many years went by. She put the camera around he neck and walked down the beach. Finally she reached the ocean and the young man who called to her. "Enjoying your swim?" She asked playfully before kissing him.

He pulled away and smiled devilishly. "I'm going to enjoy it a lot more now that my beautiful wife is here"

She smiled at him. Dearka always knew how to make her smile. She took her eyes off her handsome husband and looked down to his hand. He was holding on tight to someone else's tiny little hand. She knelt down to be at eye level with the little person. "You having fun too Liam?" She asked lovingly. The little boy just smiled and took a few steps toward Mir. She picked him up in a loving embrace.

"He's barely one. You know he's not going to answer right honey?" Dearka joked.

Mir just smiled. She couldn't believe how perfect her life was. She was living in a beautiful home on the beach. Married to a man who was not only the love of her life but her hero and best friend. Then there was Liam. Her beautiful baby boy who was only 13 months old. He looked so much like his father, other than his hair color. That was all her. "I still can't believe we are married with a baby" she said smiling.

Dearka pulled the two biggest loves of his life close to him. He kissed them both on the forehead before lightly rubbing Mir's tummy. "And another one on it's way. Well in six more months."

"I love you Dearka Elsman"

"I love you too Miriallia Elsman"

 **THE END**


End file.
